


indirect kiss

by yuutakun



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: F/M, Fluff, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, I wrote this in 5 seconds, Short One Shot, idk what else to write, some adrientte for yall
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-27
Updated: 2018-12-27
Packaged: 2019-09-28 16:05:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 735
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17186114
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yuutakun/pseuds/yuutakun
Summary: Adrien meant well..he really did.





	indirect kiss

Adrien hated having to do everything his father told him, following his rules and schedule. Unfortunately, one of the things he disliked the most was food. Nathalie and his father had put him on a strict model’s diet, but to him it seemed like they were starving him. He was never left full, he was always hungry, and with only 3 meals a day without any snacks he wondered how he made it through the day. His diet meant no sugar, no fat, no extra carbohydrates, no nothing! As well as going to school and being a model, Adrien was one of Paris’ superheroes, so he was burning much more fat than a regular model, which meant he should be eating more, not less. However, with summer coming up, his father had restricted his diet even further, as he was going to be modeling swimsuits. Whenever lunchtime rolled around, he was usually left with some kind of fruit or dish that tasted like absolutely nothing. He always looked around and envied his classmates, Alya and Nino with homemade sandwiches, and Marinette with the bakery’s pastries. 

Marinette always noticed how solemn Adrien was when lunch time rolled around. She knew that Adrien never got enough to eat, so she took it upon herself to always bring double the amount she would usually eat, plus some extra pastries. When lunchtime rolled around the next day, Adrien opened his lunch to reveal a banana and an apple. He sighed and looked up at Marinette, who had brought out 3 containers full of food. She looked up at him and smiled. He forced a smile, and went back to his lunch.  
“Hey Adrien," Marinette said, "I’ve got some extra food here, if you want it”.

He looked up at her with the most hopeful expression she’d ever seen, then looked down at the container she’d placed in front of him and opened it to reveal some leftover pasta. He was overjoyed, and couldn’t thank Marinette enough. He took a bite and the flavours exploded in his mouth. He quickly devoured the whole container, only having eaten a piece of toast for breakfast after coming back from an early morning akuma attack. 

Marinette looked at him with both surprise and pity. She knew he would be hungry, but not this starving. She took out the container filled with pastries and offered one to everyone. Adrien took a croissant, his favourite. It was so buttery and flaky, he knew Natalie would completely disapprove, but he didn’t care.

Marinette had brought him food every day of the week, for nearly two weeks now. Every time it was amazing, he didn’t even mind having the same thing twice in a row. Anything was better than the baby sized, tasteless food he got. One day, Marinette was busy working on a design that she had to turn in later that day. She was so busy, she didn’t even get to eat her lunch.  
“Marinette," he called, for about the 5th time, "you have to eat your lunch”.  
She either replied, "Busy," or didn’t even acknowledge him at all.   
He sighed. She’d looked after him so well, it was time to return the favour, Adrien thought as he came up with a new tactic.   
“Marinette," he called, the tone of his voice was sure to get her attention.  
She looked up at him, but before she could reply, he stuck a spoonful of rice into her mouth. Her eyes widened in surprise, and she started to blush. Satisfied he’d gotten her to eat something, he took a spoon full for himself, licking the spoon clean. It was so delicious. The flavours and textures complimented each other perfectly. He was about to give her another spoonful, when he noticed she hadn’t even finished the first one.  
“Try chewing," he coaxed, "and then swallow”.  
She did just that, and then he fed her another spoonful, this time of his curry.  
She ate it, then blushed and went back to work. He chuckled and took a spoonful of his curry, again, licking the spoon clean. It was just so delicious. As he pulled the spoon out of his mouth, he realised both Nino and Alya were staring at him, shocked. The moment of confusion only lasted a second, when he blushed and almost dropped the spoon. No wonder Marinette was so flushed, he had indirectly kissed her, twice.


End file.
